Un youkai conquista a una taijiya
by Yumi Hitsumi
Summary: Miroku y Sango se aman, todos lo saben, excepto ellos pero ahora, gracias a que Miroku no se sincera pronto a Sango, un contrincante aparece y Sango tiene las dos opciones, el youkai o el monje. ¿ella a quien amara más?
1. Amor, tristeza, cariño

Un demonio conquista a la taiji-ya

Hola a todos, esta historia se realiza en la época antigua, junto a nuestros amigos, Inu Yasha y Aome tienen 17 años, Sango a cumplido los 18 y Miroku tiene 21 años, si se preguntan por Shippo, él esta en la época de Aome con Sota ya que la madre de Aome lo adopto, ya que era un pequeño que corría mucho riesgo en esa época, pudo llegar a la época de Aome gracias a un fragmento de Shicon, fue duro alejarse de sus amigo pero ellos querían lo mejor para él. Aome e Inu Yasha tienen un gran... ¿Quieren saberlo? Pues miren:

Nos encontramos junto a nuestros amigos derrotando a un monstruo de gran proporción con forma de lobo que tenia la mitad de Shicon.

-¡Inu Yasha! ¿Estas bien?

-tranquila Aome, soy muy fuerte

-Tus heridas están muy grabes y tu espada no resistirá toda la pelea

Inu Yasha mentía, él sentía como ese monstruo estaba apunto de matarlo y no podía hacer nada; Sango estaba en el suelo sin moverse, Miroku estaba protegiéndola con todas sus fuerzas ya que otros monstruos fueron atraídos al lugar por el olor a muerte y sangre; Aome no tenía ni una flecha, todas fueron usadas para salvar a los aldeanos que estaban atrapados, Inu Yasha ya no podía más y ese monstruo estaba casi ileso, la única herida que tenia era una flecha que un aldeano le tiro a su torso.

Aome no podía hacer nada e Inu Yasha se preparaba para la muerte.

En ese momento Aome vio la flecha que estaba en el torso del monstruo, sin pensarlo corrió en dirección del monstruo y se lanzo contra su torso, el monstruo sintió como Aome le quitaba la flecha y la lanzo de un solo golpe contra una casa

-¡¡Aome!!

Inu Yasha no podía hacer nada solo miro como Aome estaba en el suelo pero ella se levantó lentamente, se veía como el odio corría por sus venas, aun que estaba herida y su pierna no respondía se acerco al monstruo el cual estaba listo para matar a Inu Yasha

- ¡Te odio! Me oyes, no te permitiré que mates a Inu Yasha, primero moriré ¡yo! antes de que mates al ser más importante de mi vida

-Se ve que eres muy fuerte, se nota que eres la reencarnación de Kikyo pero descuida que te matare después de matarlo

-No me trates como algo sin importancia y no solo soy la reencarnación de Kikyo, mi nombre es Aome ¡Y no te permitiré que mates a Inu Yasha!

Also el arco y se preparo para disparar, apunto al corazón del monstruo el cual estaba apunto de despedazar a Inu Yasha, la flecha se torno roja y se veía una gran energía.

-¡No te lo permitiré! –Dijo Aome y disparo, la flecha, la cual se clavo en el corazón del monstruo y callo a los pies de Inu Yasha, Aome se desmayo con una gran sonrisa.

Al despertar miro como Inu Yasha estaba junto a ella y todos la miraban

-Señorita Aome –dijo Miroku- por fin despertó

-¿Aome estas bien? –pregunto Inu Yasha

-Si

al siguiente día Inu Yasha estaba mirando las estrellas y noto como Aome se sentó junto a él

-¿por qué arriesgaste tu vida por la mía? –dijo Inu Yasha sin mirar a Aome

-No lo sé

-pudiste haber muerto –dijo Inu Yasha tomando la mano de Aome

-es que te debo mucho

-Aome...

-¿Escuchaste todo lo que le dije al monstruo? –dijo Aome interrumpiéndolo

-De eso te quería preguntar...

-No sé por que lo dije, solo pense en que aria si tú murieras –interrumpió

-no lo sé, pero eh pensado que haría yo si tu murieras

-eso hasta yo lo sé, por fin podrías ir al infierno con Kikyo ya que yo siempre interrumpo sus visitas –dijo Aome parándose, Inu Yasha se levanto y tomo su mano, no permitió que se fuera

-¡No!, yo nunca pense en Kikyo, solo pense en que mi vida se acabaría si tu te fueras, acaso no entiendes que sino te miro todos los días, si no converso, hasta si no discuto contigo mi vida se acaba

-¡Inu Yasha! –Aome no podía entender nada, pero Inu Yasha continuo

-Si en esa pelea tu morías, yo te seguía y yo mismo me quitaba la vida

-¡Eres un tonto!, por qué perder la vida por una "niña" la cual tu mismo dices que es solo un estorbo –dijo Aome a punto de llorar

-Dime tonto entonces, no me importa pero yo haría eso, tal ves tu no lo harías por mí, pero yo si lo hiciese

Aome estrello su mano en el rostro de Inu Yasha, en ese momento lo abrazo

-¡Quieres saber lo que yo aria! –Dijo Aome dejando caer sus lagrimas- yo me muero, si tu murieras mi vida ya no me importaría, eres un tonto al pensar que no lo haría, acaso me crees cobarde.

-¡Aome! –añadió Inu Yasha abrazándola, ya no sabia que hacer pero solo quiso tomarla en sus brazos y lo hizo

-Inu Yasha –dijo Aome mirándolo a los ojos, pero sus ojos se enfocaron en los labios de Inu Yasha, en esos labios que ella quiso besar, en esos mismos labios en los que nunca penso que la besarían. Pero antes de que pudiera pensar en algo más, noto como esos mismos labios se acercaban a los suyos- ¡Inu...! –no pudo terminar de decir nada, esos labios en los que ella soñaba la habían callado con un dulce beso.

-Aome, yo te amo –dijo Inu Yasha

-yo igual –respondió Aome y se entrego una ves más a los labios de Inu Yasha y no fue la primera ni ultima ves que lo hacia

Que tal, se nota que estaba escuchando un CD muy romántico y triste a la ves pero que quieren que les diga, solo así podía empezar una historia de amor. El problema es que esta historia no es sobre Aome e Inu Yasha, este fic es sobre Miroku y Sango.

-¿Sango? –dijo Miroku, notando a Sango muy triste

-¿Si?

-Dime que te pasa

-Es solo que hoy es el aniversario en que Kohaku murió por la culpa de Naraku

Miroku tomo su mano y la atrajo a su cuerpo, la abrazo con mucha dulzura

-Tranquila Sango, ahora esta en un lugar mejor.

-¿Excelencia?

-Si

-Nada –Sango quería decirle que no intentara nada malo ya que ella estaba muy triste pero él no era tan malo.

Continuara...

(N/A: houshi-sama no es TAN malo ¿verdad? )

Siguiente capitulo: un demonio quiere conquistar a la taiji-ya, él la conoce y ella admite que lo amaba

Reviuws?

Miren que este fue uno de mis primeros fics


	2. Un demonio llega por Sango

Un demonio conquista a Sango

Sango900

En ese momento un monstruo salió del bosque que estaba junto a ellos, era muy grande y daba temor solo mirarlo pero era muy apuesto, tenia el aspecto de un humano pero el olor de monstruo era muy obvio

-¿Sango? ¿Eres tu? –dijo el demonio sacándola de los brazos de Miroku él cual estaba a punto de usar su hoyo negro ( Kazanaa, Air void o Vórtice)

-¡Excelencia! No lo haga, él es más que mi amigo

¿Qué? –penso Miroku- ¿más que un AMIGO? 

Parecía venganza de Sango pero ella nunca lo haría

-Deisho ¿qué haces aquí? –Dijo Sango abrazándolo con más fuerza- la última ves que te vi eras solo un joven de 12 años.

-Pues tu te ves muy bella y esos ojos tan hermosos no han cambiado

Sango se sonrojo, más que nunca, ni siquiera Miroku logro hacer eso en todo el tiempo que la conocía y ese demonio lo logra en menos de un minuto

-¿Quién es él? –dijeron Deisho y Miroku señalando al otro

-Ambos tranquilos –respondió Sango con una gran sonrisa y señalando a cada uno les dijo él nombre del otro, al terminar añadió- parecen unos niños

-Sango, solo eh venido a visitarte, tu dulce fragancia me guío hasta este lugar, ¿acaso es tu novio?

-No –dijo Sango sin titubear- es solo un amigo.

-Que alivio, si el hubiera sido tu novio me moría de la rabia

-¡¡Deisho!! –Añadió Sango, muy Sonrojada- ¡Que cosas dices!

-Solo eh dicho la verdad, aun no olvido la primera ves que te vi, recuerdo que cuando me perdonaste la vida al ver que estaba arrepentido yo te dije que aun que sonara extraño, te amaba y recuerda que tu me dijiste que nunca me olvidarías ya que también sentías algo extraño por mi y que al parecer era igual a lo que yo sentía.

Sango se puso roja y aun que Miroku estaba del mismo color, no era por lo mismo, él solo quería matar a ese demonio.

-Dime, al verme sentiste lo mismo –Dijo el demonio dándole un beso en la mejilla, Sango no hizo nada.

-En ese momento no pero ahora si.

-Entonces respóndeme con otro igual

Sango se hacerlo a la mejilla de Deisho pero Miroku arrastro a Sango a cuantro metros de distancia, él no podía creer la actitud de Sango.

-¿Qué te pasa? –dijo Miroku muy molesto

-¿qué le sucede a usted?

-ibas a besarlo

-en la mejilla

-tú ni siquiera besas a un hombre en la mano y me dices eso como si no fuera nada

-pero Deisho no es cualquier hombre

-Lo sabía, tú lo amas, -la mirada de Miroku se nublo- es mejor que me valla, no quiero interrumpirte, perdón

-¿Excelencia? ¿Qué le sucede? –Miroku no contesto estaba demasiado molesto para responderle a Sango

-¿Qué le paso a ese monje?

-No lo sé, es la primera ves que lo veo de esa forma

-¿No quieres ir a mi castillo? –dijo el demonio- solos tu y yo

-déjame decirles a mis amigos

Sango llego al campamento, Miroku e Inu Yasha estaban hablando y Aome estaba descansando

-Chicos, me voy a visitar a un amigo a su castillo

Aome e Inu Yasha la miraron como si se despidieran pero Miroku no la vio

-¿Nos vamos? –dijo Deisho

-si –Deisho paso su mano por la cintura de Sango y se la llevo

-¿vieron esa mirada? –dijo Miroku percatándose de la mirada un poco extraña de Deisho- los voy a seguir, ese demonio me da una mala energía

Aome e Inu Yasha se miraron diciéndose uno al otro ¡Que celoso! Y rieron, a Miroku no le importo solo monto a Kirara y siguió a Sango.

Mientras tanto Deisho recibió a Sango en su castillo, le dio un hermoso cuarto con un baño amplio el cual tenia una gran tina con agua caliente

-Toma un baño y después baja a cenar

-Si –respondió Sango entrando en el baño, se sentía relajada pero algo le faltaba, al entrar a la bañera sus ojos no se separaron de la puerta, como si esperara que alguien entre

Mientras tanto Miroku entro al castillo y se dirigió a un guardia

-quiero ver a Deisho –dijo el monje pero al tocar al guardia el se transformo en polvo- esto es un "hechizo de cárcel oculta"

("El Hechizo de Cárcel Oculta" se usa para atrapar a doncellas y usarlas de sacrificios para monstruos o demonios)

Miroku no lo penso dos veces y entro a las moradas del castillo, decidido busco la presencia de Deisho, al encontrarlo tiro un pergamino para dejarlo inmóvil.

-Monje, ¡te ordeno que me sueltes!

-Dime donde esta Sango

-JA, ya es muy tarde, ahora esta siendo transformada en mi comida y aun que no estoy junto a ella ya siento como su alma esta saliendo

-¡¡Sango!! –Miroku corrió como si supiera donde estaba su amada, no sabia como, pero sentía como lentamente se acercaba más a Sango

Entro a una habitación la cual se veía muy hermosa pero vio como lentamente se transformaba en una prisión, vio como las paredes se desvanecían y en ese momento miro a Sango en una gran olla, vio como unos sirvientes calentaban la cacerola y capturaban la alma de Sango

-¡¡Hoyo Negro!! –Dijo Miroku usando su vórtice y absorbiendo a los sirvientes, Sango raciono -¡Sango hay que irnos!

-Si –dijo Sango levantándose y sin importarle que Miroku la estuviera viendo se puso su ropa y estrello su mano en el rostro de Miroku

-Perdóname si vi lo que no debía –pero Sango lo volvió a golpear

-El primero fue por no venir antes por mi y el segundo fue por no darme mi ropa y esperar que yo lo haga –dijo la exterminadora y golpeándolo de nuevo- y este si es por lo que usted me dijo

Miroku sonrío y tomo la mano de Sango y corrieron a la salida pero Deisho los estaba esperando

Continuara...

(N/A: BIEN ECHO SANGO)


	3. FINAL

Miroku y Sango, en el reto del amor

Yumi Hitsumi, antes llamada Sango900

'Mal, mal, mal' dijo Deisho 'Sango, hubieras sido una gran comida

'Pues que pena,' respondió la exterminadora 'que no supieras que siempre tengo alguien a mi lado

'Y ahora morirás' añadió Miroku dejando que Sango diera el primer golpe y sacando su vórtice añadió 'te metiste con el hombre equivocado

Vieron como Deisho era absorbido. Miroku tomo de la cintura a Sango y lentamente toco las "gracias" de Sango

'EXCELENCIA' racionó la exterminadora y preparándose para golpear al monje, also su mano y cuando estuvo a punto de tocar el rostro de Miroku, el monje la tomo de la misma mano que lo iba a golpear y la beso en la mano, la exterminadora se sonrojo '¡EXCELENCIA!

'Estoy harto de que siempre me golpees' dijo el monje con un tono de voz suave y dulce 'no se tú pero esta ves te toque para tomar tu mano y hacer esto' dicho esto cerro los ojos y la beso, al principio la exterminadora intento hablar pero después se tranquilizo y con su otra mano toco el rostro de Miroku, al separarse, él añadió 'perdóname, solo fue un impulso, me di cuenta que estaba celoso, no podía mirar como otro ser te conquistaba, perdón, tú ni siquiera me tienes confianza, y lo entiendo, pero deseaba tocar tus labios

'¿exelencia?' Dijo Sango viendo como Miroku se retiraba '¿cómo supo que estaba en peligro?

'como otras veces' respondió Miroku, sin mirarla 'solo te vi en mi mente, no se si tengo un lazo contigo.

Sango corrió hasta estar frente a frente con el monje

'No se usted' dijo la exterminadora 'pero estoy harta de que me deje sola, deseando hacer esto' terminando esto, acerco sus labios a los de Miroku, cerro los ojos y puso sus manos sobre su pecho con las cuales tomo la ropa del monje y lo acerco a ella, Miroku la tomo por la cintura y también cerro sus ojos, ambos se besaron con mucha pasión, no les importo nada solo dejaron que su impulso los llevara.

Regresaron al campamento después de una hora, Inu Yasha intento decirles ¿por qué se retrasaron? Pero era obvio, solo mirar los ojos que tenían cada uno y como Sango reposaba su rostro en el pecho de Miroku.

Solo vasto un mes para que Miroku le pidiera a Sango su mano en matrimonio, después de un año ella ya esperaba un hijo del monje; Aome e Inu Yasha se casaron después de dos años y también esperaron una linda niña.

Fin

Advertencia, todos los personajes, sin contar Deisho, que aparecen en este fic pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi. Yo no he inventado ningún personaje (sin contar Deisho)

Hola a todos, un fic más, una historia más, una ves más con ustedes; ¿Cómo están?

Quiero comentarles que este fic no tiene nada que ver con otros que he hecho, pero quise hacerlo con el principio de que este fic sea de drama, pero como se dieron cuenta, no logre quitarme una parte de mi y no lo logre.

Perdón por la demora, se los ruego, problemas de todo tipo se me han dado (y por ello deben saber que que de TODOS mis fic's he subido un capítulo)

Adiós


End file.
